Life At Another Smash Tournament
by Lord Hyness
Summary: This is the sequel to another of my fanfics with the same general premise, 'Life At The Smash Tournament.' 'The Kaptain Of Kaos, The Baron Of Brutality' (Quote from it.)
1. Peril and Plots

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing game. I own several of these characters however. If you want to learn about them I strongly suggest reading my other Smash fanfic Life At The Smash Tournament. Sorry if this isn't any good, I haven't written these for a while.**

Master Hand, the sentient hand and creator of the Smash Universe, could barely contain his excitement at the sight of everyone filing into his quartz-white halls.

'Welcome, welcome!' he cried, shaking everyone by the hand.

Waluigi, everyone's favourite purple-clad troublemaker and nuisance, attempted to crawl past, but Crazy Hand spotted him and smacked him outside.

'Grrrr! Soon this'll be Super Waluigi Bros., when I'm done with them!' snarled Waluigi. 'I'm a unique fighter! On the bright side, I bet Daisy didn't make it in!'

'Yeeeaaaaaahhhhh! Hi, I'm Daisy!' whooped the orange-clad princess on Sarasaland like a broken record.

'Ow, my ears!' yelled Waluigi.

'How about Dark Samus?' he pondered. 'She's dead. She can't make it in.'

Dark Samus floated in, using her Phazon powers to stun Waluigi.

'Ow! But why?' whined Waluigi like a toddler. 'Surely it can't get any worse? If it transpires that Ridley of all people made it in…no, it's impossible! He's too big!'

Cut to Ridley flying in, grabbing Waluigi and scraping him across the floor.

'Get off me!' whinged Waluigi, brandishing his tennis racket and clonking the space dragon on the head.

'I ain't gonna question any more people, lest they head into the hall.' Then, a couple of seconds later, he said,

'What about Malos?'

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened and a hand pulled him down. Waluigi was spun round several times until he faced a blade to his throat.

'Someone namedrop me?'

'Malos?'

'Yes, it's me. The one and only Malos, the Endbringer!'

'What are you doing here?' asked Waluigi, genuinely astounded.

'Looking to crush the competition, just like you. Only I'm not even an Assist Trophy like you are.'

'How do you know that I want to join Smash?'

'Buddy, I could hear you mumbling outside.'

'Sounds reasonable.'

'Why don't we team up? Seeing as we both have the same goal.'

'Yeeaaaahhhh!' screamed Waluigi in his nasally voice.

Suddenly, a small yellow figure who had wandered outside fell through the trapdoor.

'Pichu?' cried Waluigi.

'Yes, I am here. Couldn't have wasted any more time.'

'You can talk?' enquired Malos.

'Of course. Would you like Reason 1 or Reason 2?'

'Reason 1.' said Waluigi.

'Reason 2.' said Malos.

'Okay. Reason 1 is that the author of this fanfic, Lord Hyness, wanted me to talk for the sake of the plot. Reason 2 is that I trained myself to talk since the last time I was here.'

'The real question is why you have such a deep voice for an adorable-looking thing.' muttered Waluigi.

'Doesn't matter.' sneered Pichu.

'Tell you what. YOU DON'T MATTER! GET OUT!' screamed Malos.

'Oh, but what if I told you that I'm perfectly willing to go along with your plan?' continued Pichu, completely unfazed.

'Why would you?'

'Because I hate that infernal hand, for holding me back for so long. When I first arrived at these grounds, I was deemed too weak, doomed never to return except as moral support. Since that fateful day, I have been training nonstop, manifesting my hatred into a source of power, so that I may return and exact my revenge on him and everyone here. And so far, it seems to have worked.'

Pichu quickly Skull Bashed Waluigi and used Thunder, proving his newfound strength.

'Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?' he cried.

'Good to see it works. I don't care if he is an object or a person. If anything, objects and people are the same.'

'But if you're fighting now, haven't you gotten what you wanted?'

'Foolish Malos. You haven't been listening, have you? It's too late now. Maybe if he'd let me back at, I don't know, THE VERY NEXT TOURNAMENT!'

Waluigi got up, and said,

'I suppose we're all in it together. But remember that it's always Waluigi time! Hah hah hah!'

'I thought it was Reyn time…' mumbled Malos.

The three villains smiled with deranged looks on their faces as they began to hatch their insipidly despicable scheme.


	2. Hilarity and Hostility

'Is that…me?' asked Young Link, as the Hero of The Wild, Link, walked into the room.

'And is that…Zelda?' enquired Pit. 'Wow, she's pretty…'

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Pit!' snapped Palutena.

Samus Aran, legendary bounty hunter, immediately froze up. She could sense a cold chill in the air. Something wasn't quite right.

'Hello, Samus! Are your parents here? Or somewhere else?' cackled Ridley as he flew in, causing the normally stoic Samus to break down crying.

'Oh, that's right! They've been eaten! Hahaha! I'm sure they're much happier with me than they ever were with you! You know they never loved you!'

As if Samus hadn't been traumatised enough, the slimy, ethereal form of Dark Samus floated in. Letting out a spooky laugh, the evil Metroid transformed Ridley into Omega Ridley and corrupted one of Samus's most trusted friends, Peach, causing sobs of despair. Luckily, just as Omega Ridley was about to tear up Samus's Power Suit, Master Hand intervened.

'RIDLEY! DARK SAMUS! IF THERE IS ONE MORE INCIDENT YOU SHALL BE REMOVED FROM THE TOURNAMENT!'

The two reluctantly obeyed, just so they could have another shot at killing Samus.

'Nice one, mate.' whispered King K. Rool into Ridley's ear.

'I'm not your mate.' muttered Ridley.

'Might as well be.' said the Kremling Kommander.

Ridley thought of how this might benefit him; how he may be able to use him.

'Fine.' muttered the Space Pirate.

During all of this, Waluigi had aimed a ray gun at Ridley, who had been in his Omega form. This extracted the spirit of Omega Ridley from him.

'Hehehe.' laughed Waluigi.

Simon and Richter Belmont, the vampire slaying wielders of the Vampire Killer, walked in, trying to look like macho men and failing.

'How do they have the same weapon?' pondered King K. Rool.

'Probably the same reason your blunderbuss doesn't have its original weakness.' said Shadow the Hedgehog.

'No! That was because Lord Fredrik helped me decently revamp it…'

'I fight using my Vampire Killer, my Holy Water, my Grand Cross, and much more!' boasted Simon.

'And I fight literally the exact same way, except for the fact that my Holy Water has a different elemental property!' bragged Richter.

'Boo!' shouted Wario.

'I wanted Alucard, not you!' yelled Pit, throwing a pineapple at Richter's head and knocking him out.

'How dare you!' bellowed Simon, rushing forward like a berserker.

'Stop this tomfoolery.' said Master Hand. And everyone stopped.

'Now it's time for the opening of our grand 5th tournament!' he continued.

Wario ran like crazy to the backstage area so he could put on his special cape.

'Where were you?' asked Dark Pit, ukulele in hand.

'And what are you doing with the ukulele?' retorted Wario. 'Greek guitar is your specialty! You'll ruin it!'

'No, I won't!' whined Dark Pit.

'Pittoo, if you're cross, the performance really will be ruined.' called Palutena.

'Why are you here? Two Kid Icarus characters in this band! Favouritism!'

'Not favouritism. Talent. I was scouted for my dancing skills.'

'Not POLE-DANCING skills, by any chance?' smirked Wario.

'Well, yes. But I'm doing something else here. Anyway, you should know why we're here. We were rehearsing!'

'Really?'

'Yes!'

'Well, excuse me if the Wii Fit Trainer dragged me away to play Wii Fit! And excuse me if that ended up with me concussed! And excuse me that Dr. Mario threw pills at my head!'

'Oh. Sorry. Get your cape on! No chitchat!'

Wario hastily attempted to put his cape on, but in his rush, he tore a part off and got it stuck round his head.

As if on cue, the curtains opened, revealing Wario in his embarrassing predicament. Wario then realised that this was not his awesome vampire cape, but rather, the baby blue one he'd swiped for a dare.

'Not cool, man!' shouted Dark Pit, as everyone laughed.

'Why didn't you tell me?' snarled Wario.

'Sorry. Waluigi bribed us not to tell. He swapped your capes around just before the performance.'

'THAT RAT!' snarled Wario.

'Ha ha!' laughed Waluigi in the background.

'This is actually pretty good.' laughed King K. Rool, as his phone's ringtone, 'Big Boss Blues,' played.

Answering the phone to Tiki Tong, the crocodile snapped,

'Tong! You're up there! I can talk to you from here! If this was about this farce, and how funny it is, then I agree. Goodbye!'

Indeed, it was a farce. Wario, unable to see, stumbled off stage. Luckily, Palutena picked him back up and removed the cape from his face.

'Back to where we left off, people!' shouted Wario, trying to restore order, especially as Bowser and Ganondorf were fidgeting and comparing boss themes.

'Colours weave into a spire of flame!' he started. Yep, he was singing Lifelight, alongside the dancing and the ukulele.

'Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed!'

Everyone started laughing at Wario's out of tune voice, Palutena's stupid dancing, and Dark Pit's off-tune ukulele.

'That's it!' whinged Wario, throwing himself on the floor like a toddler. Then he got up and burst into song.

'Do the Wario, swing your arms…'

'Hey, that's a-mine!' complained Mario.

'Stop interrupting! From side to side…'

'Copyright!'

'Lalala, I'm not listening!' Wario childishly whined with his fingers in his ears.

Then he launched a rap.

(Warning: This rap is terrible. If you are not a fan of terrible raps or Wario, skip this. But if you want to risk your sanity, I'm not stopping you. Don't say I didn't warn you.)

'Yo, yo, yo, I'm Wario,

Man of prestige, man of power,

Yo, yo, yo, I'm Wario

Man of beauty, man of wealth,

Man of handsomeness and…errm…stuff!'

The audience were having the time of their lives. Waluigi even threw apples at Wario, hitting his nose every time.

'If you OW, Id you OW, dink you can dake me,

Id you OW, Id you OW, wanna datch ma skill,

Ad woo OW, Ad woo OW ing da dadies,

And be OW, And be OW ing awesome ad stuff, OW! STOP THAT!'

(Don't worry, readers, it's over now.)

Poor Wario.


	3. Terror and Teamwork

The three villains, Waluigi, Malos, and Pichu, who had formed under the alliance of Neos Torna, were busy hatching their next plan. Omega Ridley's spirit was floating in a jar.

'Which of us gets to use him?' asked Waluigi, a hungry look in his eye.

'I think I should. I am currently the only fighter here. If I use his power, I can shatter the competition and invite you two to create a playground for evil.' stated Pichu, hands on his hips proudly.

'Sounds fair.' mused Malos.

'Wait, evil?' asked Waluigi.

'Yes, evil.' stated the electric-type Pokémon calmly. 'My match is next anyway. My loyal fanbase awaits me.'

And off he went, to join the Pokémon who had chosen to ally themselves with him; Hydreigon, Spiritomb, and Zekrom.

Pichu opened the jar and allowed the spirit of Omega Ridley to flow through his body. With a psychotic smirk, Pichu glowed blood-red for a split-second.

Nobody else knew this, right as Master Hand was announcing the battle between Pichu and King K. Rool.

'Go, Pichu! Win it for our evil…' started Waluigi, but Malos clamped his mouth shut.

'Don't tell anyone!' he hissed.

'Jeez. Sorry.' mumbled Waluigi rudely.

King K. Rool's loyal race, the Kremlings, were busy supporting him as ever as he proudly hammed up his appearance.

'You can do it, boss!' shouted one.

'Use the prize money to fund a KAOS 2!' yelled another.

'Win it for the Tiki Tak Tribe, Keith!' vociferated Tiki Tong mockingly.

'And the Snowmads, Keith!' hollered Lord Fredrik.

'I most certainly will…HEY, wait a minute! Did you just call me Keith?'

'Yep.' they admitted simultaneously.

'No one must ever know that!' K. Rool snarled.

The battle commenced on the Moray Towers stage. K. Rool started by throwing his crown at Pichu, who effortlessly vaulted over it and grabbed the crown, before throwing it over the edge with a devilish smirk.

'My crown! Do you know how much that cost?' he wept, throwing himself on the floor in a childish manner.

'Get up, Keith!' taunted Richter, having finally wrenched the pineapple off his head and throwing it at the Kremling King, getting it stuck on the top of his head in the process.

'There's your crown! Heheh!' he laughed.

K. Rool clambered up and sprinted at Pichu. Before the little mouse could react, K. Rool had already grabbed him, and had started pummelling him, before using his down throw to bury him. Then, he fired a cannonball in rage.

Pichu, however, was quick to notice an Assist Trophy and, before the King could react, the Pokémon broke it, and out came Waluigi.

Pichu and Waluigi shared a silent wink. Their plan was working. Waluigi had secretly headed off to the mother computer in the deepest part of the Smash Mansion at the start of the match and programmed it so that only he could be summoned by Pichu.

Waluigi stomped King K. Rool into the ground, in time for the stage to switch to Wuhu Island. Then, the purple-clad Casanova drew a wicked smile, and smacked K. Rool with his tennis racket, just for Pichu to hit him with a Thunder, the rodent taking some damage himself.

Waluigi faded into light as the Assist Trophy's effects terminated, allowing Pichu to grab his reptilian opponent and shock him, before Skull Bashing right into his stomach.

The crocodile had regained his crown by this point and, shrugging off his impromptu pineapple hat in sheer fury and reapplying his crown, threw it again, successfully sending Pichu off the stage. Pichu, however, recovered, and, amplifying his new Omega Ridley strength (as he had wanted to test his opponent before going all out), he decimated his opponent in a flurry of electrical blows.

The Kremling, ever resilient, still pressed on as the stage returned to Moray Towers. Pichu tried another Skull Bash, but K. Rool simply countered with his Gut Check.

The two fighters fought with full fury, resorting to slamming against each other, trying to push the other one over. Even with Pichu's enhanced strength, he was equal to K. Rool in power. Suddenly, a crimson glow enveloped Pichu, and he found the strength to push K. Rool down and deliver a no-holds-barred beatdown to him.

To add insult to injury, a Smash Ball had appeared on the battlefield. Breaking it with a Thunder, injuring King K. Rool in the process, the Electric-Type used his Final Smash, Volt Tackle.

That was the last thing K. Rool saw before he blacked out.

'Where am I? Where's Mummy?' asked the Kommander once he woke up.

'In the infirmary. Your mummy's not here!' Dr. Mario squawked, throwing a pill at the King, knocking him out again.

'Mario! You've made things worse!' cried Dr. Luigi.

'Try to help!' yelled Dr. Bowser.

'Okay, okay, jeez, some people can't heal others…'muttered Dr. Mario.

One of the Smash Parties, the first of many, was taking place. Daisy had already passed out from a sugar crash. The Belmonts were busy trying to prove that they were real men. Bowser tried to kidnap Peach every 15 minutes. These events would constantly recur over later parties.

'Wait, where's my main man Keith?' asked Lord Fredrik.

'The Kaptain of Kaos, the Baron of Brutality.' added a random Kremling.

'Do you not remember? It said earlier in this chapter that 'That was the last thing K. Rool saw before he blacked out.'' deadpanned Shadow the Hedgehog.

Wolf and Rosalina, married couple, were dancing beautifully on the dance floor, with their adopted child Sirius watching them. Really, it was a competition between them and Shulk and Fiora, which the latter couple won.

'Say, what were those red auras around Pichu in that battle?' asked Lucario. 'Nothing like my auras. Though there was kanji above them…'

'How can you…oh, forget it.' grumbled Ganondorf.

It was after these words that the Gerudo King of Evil found himself be whisked away faster than he could comprehend. He could not see his captor…or maybe captors. Neither could he transform into Ganon to fight the kidnapper off. All he saw was a blur of Bowser next to him.

It was a minute later that they found themselves in a frigid, mercilessly gloomy room, that looked to be a lab of some sort. Bowser and Ganondorf were tied up to a bitter pillar of hardened steel by a magical rope.

Their imprisoners finally revealed themselves as Neos Torna: Pichu, Waluigi, and Malos.

'I understand that you two are the most likely to join our cause.' stated Malos. His voice had a calm but firm edge to it.

'What cause?' asked Bowser.

'Neos Torna's motivation is to make our way into the ranks of the Smash Tournament. Then we will eradicate everyone else and take over Master Hand's reality-warping powers for ourselves. Then, with no one around to maintain the universes, we will have control of every single one of them!' averred Pichu.

Ganondorf, breaking character for a moment, screamed for help, but his cries fell on deaf ears, and eventually turned into weak sobs as him and Bowser were gagged. Bowser just thought of the irony that he was being kidnapped in amongst his fear.

'You may never know this happened. Now, morph into feral beasts!' proclaimed Malos grandly, pressing a button on a machine that Waluigi had created.

The two titans writhed in pain as their bodies were forced into their ultimate forms; Giga Bowser and Ganon. They tried to cling onto their sanity, but in the end, their minds had slipped into chaos. They only had two things on their mind; unstoppable rage, and sheer confusion at their surroundings.

However, Neos Torna could tell that the King of Darkness and the King of Koopas still resisted their mindless states. This was evidenced by their looks of frantic panic on their faces, and the fact that they kept attempting to burst out the room in a bellowing frenzy but restrained themselves for just long enough. Neos Torna desired to remove this restraint and send their mechanical-minded, formidable champions to attack the Smashers when they least expected it and bring the Smash Mansion to an injurious ruin. Ordinarily, Ganondorf would have been happy with ceaseless, wanton destruction. But here, it was against his choosing.

With a depraved grin and a nefarious glint in his eyes, Pichu shot the colossal behemoths to suck their spirits from their skin.

All self-possession instantly shattered like a mirror at this moment, their souls, emotions, and free will stripped from them. The two were nothing more than titanic, expressly brutal shells of their former selves. Save for their bodies, they were not Bowser and Ganondorf any longer. Just empty husks.

Waluigi was cowering in fear at these leviathans in front of him, afraid they would attack him. But fortunately for him, though these beasts were blood lusted with throbbing madness and aching agony, they did not move to attack him. Instead, they rotated and smashed out the door in a cruelly depressing display.

'That should be done.' murmured Pichu, revealing his trapped spirits.

The party was still raging on, with Richter having suffered an ab injury from working out with Simon for too long, and Simon laughing. Princess Peach had taken a cupcake from Daisy's hands and was busy jamming it into her mouth, wrapper and all, in her own sugar rush. Ridley was busy teaming up with K. Rool to injure as many people as possible for the sake of it.

'Hey, where's Ganondorf? I would've thought that he'd be causing trouble.' asked Zelda.

'And where's Bowser? He's not tried to kidnap Princess Peach at all!' gasped Mario.

'Well, they're not here, are they? Isn't that a good thing?' responded Luigi. 'Well, at least nothing can possibly go wrong now.'

'Don't say that stock movie line, you fool! That hackneyed cliché has caused many a tragedy!' hollered Shadow the Hedgehog, almost throttling the man in green.

'Geez, Shadow, simmer down!' complained Sonic.

As if on cue, the two monstrosities smashed into the room with bellowing roars.

'Now look what you've done!' complained Shadow.

Mario bravely stood up to Giga Bowser, ready to face down his lifelong foe again. Using his Super Jump Punch, he struck Giga Bowser in the face. But Giga Bowser shrugged off his pain and grabbed Mario, using his darkness powers to leech his energy before slamming him to the ground.

Link, meanwhile, stood his ground against Ganon. He was the only soul in the room who knew the beast's weakness; his tail. Bringing out a remote-controlled bomb, he slipped under Ganon's legs and attacked his tail. Ganon, however, let out a hideous screech, sending Link off guard, before Link was attacked by the boar monster's charge attack, which destroyed an entire wall of the mansion and sent Link flying out of the broken wall, landing on the stone floor and falling unconscious.

Everyone ran at this point, waiting for Master Hand to restore order. But upon inspection, Ganon had already caught the sentient hand and gored him with his horns, rendering him incredibly weak.

Bowser Jr. was screaming and begging for his papa's mind to return to him. Despite this, the spirit exorcism had worked completely, and his father, with a menacing gleam in his rubicund eyes, proved that he could not remember his son at all, and slashed his son's Junior Clown Car. Junior ran off, his face contorted in pure terror.

Rosalina, Wolf, and their baby Luma, Sirius, had fled to a cupboard, the parents in prayer that if they didn't survive, their child would.

Ganon lumbered past, his steel blades gleaming. The family held their breaths as he stomped past in utter fury and released them as he left.

However, they did not bank on the fact that at this precise moment, Giga Bowser was stamping past, out for blood. A noise was detected by the blood-seeking villain, and so he destroyed the door to the cupboard, and enticed Ganon over.

The family had no more to scream, only plead and whimper, as the two crazed giants homed in on them. This was the end for them.

Sirius seemed to be the main source of their ire, and at this moment, as Sirius was being attacked, Wolf wrenched his hands onto Ganon's horns, and Rosalina used her magic to suspend Giga Bowser.

But these actions were a temporary, futile effort, as the demonic freaks broke free from their efforts. Giga Bowser and Ganon both slashed with their hands. One hit would be enough to kill even King K. Rool.

What the titans didn't bank on was the presence of Crazy Hand behind them, letting out a soft 'Hehe.' Their pain finally being suspended as their spirits were cloned and returned to them, and with relaxed looks on their faces, Giga Bowser and Ganon returned to their bodies.

'Hehe, I may destroy, but, hehe, I work for good. And I am, hehe, here to destroy the plague afflicting them.'

Once the family had stopped screaming, they thanked Crazy Hand immediately. Crazy Hand pronounced that he would heal his brother and help repair the mansion. Until then, everyone was free to do as they wished.

'What happened?' asked Bowser.

'Where am I? queried an equally perplexed Ganondorf.

'Maybe it's better we don't tell you.' replied Dark Pit.

'Aaarrgghhh! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?' ranted Pichu, upon learning that the plan had been a complete and utter failure.

'We need to find stronger spirits.' mentioned Waluigi.

'And we need to recruit others to the cause.' continued Malos.

'That is why I am here.' came a soothing voice. This voice, however, had a cruel, bloodthirsty virulence to it.

'Who are you?' snapped Pichu, spinning around in an instance.

'I will answer that soon. With my infinite power, I can help you achieve a new world, a world of ruin. A world where light shines without inspiring hope.'

'I see.' avowed Malos.

'Why don't we join forces? We will realise our ambitions much sooner if we collaborate.'

'That sounds like a pleasant idea.' articulated Pichu.

'I will now answer your earlier question, about my name. It is…Galeem.'


	4. Diversions and Dares

**Disclaimer: Phew! That last chapter was the longest I've ever written for any fanfic. But of course, that's not why you're here. You're here for the story! PS: Lucina/Richter shipping. (as I felt like it)**

The Smashers were still shaken up at the attack that Giga Bowser and Ganon had initiated. In particular, Bowser Jr. was sharing a rare tender moment with his supposed 'mama,' Princess Peach. The royal woman had to admit that her cuddle with the Prince of Koopas helped her as well.

Wario and his friends, Captain Syrup and Carpaccio, were taking this opportunity to loot many people of their valuables.

'Say, Wario, I miss being able to loot and pillage entire villages. Now it's just a few people.' complained Syrup.

'You're forgetting, Maple, that there are easy-to-rob people here. Like the Belmonts, for example. They're so dim-witted that it would be like stealing candy from a baby.' pointed out Carpaccio.

'And then once we get the dough, we fund our wedding!' chuckled Captain Syrup, looking at Wario.

'Definitely not! I'd absolutely hate it!' whined Wario.

'Okay, okay. It was a joke. Why would I marry you anyway?'

'Because I'm handsome.' Wario said, sweeping back his hair, or at least trying to, but he only succeeded in falling flat on his face.

'Haha!' came Richter's voice.

'Why, you!' shouted Wario, hopping on his bike and chasing down the vampire hunter.

'Don't tell him I nicked his wallet.' whispered Syrup to Carpaccio.

Wario had nearly caught up to Richter. The only thing he had to do now was use a power that he hadn't used in a long time because he couldn't be bothered to.

'Riiiichteeeerrrr Beeeellllmoooont.' he started, using his hypnotic powers. 'Yooouuuu arrrreee geeettting sleeeeepppyyyy.'

'I most certainly aaaaammmmmmm.' Richter mumbled.

'Yooooouuuuuuu will obeeeyyy my every comaaaaannnnd.' continued Wario.

'Yeeeeesssssssss.' intoned the vampire hunter.

'Bah! This mumbling is stupid! Go and kiss Lucina on the lips and tell her you love her!'

'Yoooouuuuur wish issssss my commaaaaannnnnd.' droned Richter, wandering off.

'Hahaha! That was like taking candy from a baby!' laughed Wario.

'That wasn't very nice, Wario.' came a sweet voice. Unfortunately for the man in yellow, it was none other than his crush Princess Peach.

'Peach! It's not what it looks like!' cried Wario, grasping at straws.

'I'm not dumb, Wario. You hypnotised Richter into kissing Lucina! She's my friend, you know! Imagine how she would feel!'

'Ummmmm…' started Wario. 'I'm heading off to the food court! Bye!'

'Okay! But seeing as you're so keen on pranking others, why not join in with Truth or Dare tonight at 7pm sharp? In my room?'

This was a golden opportunity for Wario. Not only could he possibly impress Peach, but also, he could show off his skills at the game.

'I'll be there first!' bragged Wario.

'That's the spirit!' cheered Peach.

Wario headed off to the food court, deliberately tripping up the cleaner, Dark Meta Knight.

'Watch it, you!' growled DMK, his blade up against Wario.

'Was an accident!' Wario wailed puerilely.

Wario then barged his way past Dark Meta Knight, knocking the edgy puffball over, as he entered the food court, where he was greeted to the sight of Richter Belmont kissing Lucina.

'Hahahahaha! It worked!' tittered Wario, tears in his eyes.

At this point, Richter broke free from the hypnotic spell, and his eyes bugged out with horror and confusion.

'What…what…what's happening to me?' he blubbered.

'Wario did it! He hypnotised the idiot!' shouted Bowser Jr, pointing at Wario.

'Brat! You don't have any evidence!'

'Don't call my son a brat, you oxygen thief!' muscled in Bowser.

'Why you!' started Wario, fists at the ready, but before he could do anything, Daisy interrupted, bringing out a video camera.

'Hahahahaha! It worked!' cried Wario on the recording. Everyone glared at him and started chasing after him, except Lucina and Richter, who stayed behind.

'You know, Rick, since this was an accident, I'll forgive you.'

'Really?' asked Richter, genuinely astonished.

Lucina blushed. 'Yes.' she said. 'We can even be friends if you like.'

Richter blushed a deeper crimson and replied, 'Okay.'

Meanwhile, Simon, Chrom, and King Dedede were watching them.

'Oooohhhhh. A Lucina/Richter ship! Never seen that before, in amongst all those Peach/Link ships!' squealed Dedede.

'Alright, penguin, why are you with us? You aren't related to them.' pointed out Simon.

'Shaddup.' was the corpulent king's reply.

'Isn't Richter's wife Annette in canon though? And my Lucina's husband is Gerome…' muttered Chrom.

'Oh, excuse me!' started Dedede in his Southern accent, hands on hips. 'We don't care about canon here at Smash. I'm the game Dedede, but I have anime Dedede's voice! And, royal boy, the same logic applies to this as well!'

'Shouldn't we intervene, to save canon?' continued Chrom.

'I wanna see what happens! And don't speak your mind about 'saving canon' or whatnot. If you spoke your mind, you'd be speechless!'

Chrom took the insults with remarkable calmness, before changing the subject.

'Look, Wario's back!' he cried.

And so he was, having lost his angry mob.

'I hope he doesn't mess with my homie Richter!' roared Simon.

'If he does anything to Lucina, he's in serious trouble.' stated Chrom coolly.

'Chill, guys! I'm only buying three fizzy drinks! No harm there!'

Wario received his drinks, only to realise he had to pay the bill.

'Where's my wallet?' he shouted, rummaging furiously as Ghirahim waited with a look of boredom at the till. Then, the truth dawned on Wario.

'SYRUP!' he screamed, loud enough to shatter a window.

A few hours later, Wario was sat in Peach's room (excessively pink, of course) with her, Daisy, Rosalina, Simon, Richter, Lucina, King Dedede, Palutena, and Ganondorf.

'Where's Waluigi?' asked Wario, before he quickly dismissed the thought.

The game started, and Rosalina spun an arrow in the middle to determine who would get to start. The arrow landed o King Dedede.

'That ain't fair! She cheated!' he howled, pointing at her.

'You saw me move it with my own hands, Dedede.' replied Rosalina calmly. 'Now, will it be truth or dare?'

'I choose truth! I ain't doin' no dare!' Dedede vociferated.

'Okay. What is your greatest fear?'

'Don't have one.' bragged Dedede. But even so, he was sweating like mad.

'You can't lie, Dedede. What is it?'

'Spiders…' whispered Dedede, his voice trailing off. 'Especially that floating one. T…'

'Thank you, Dedede. That's all we need. Now, let's spin the arrow again!' said Peach.

This time, the arrow landed on Ganondorf, who immediately opted for a dare. The arrow was spun again to decide who would dare Ganondorf, and it landed on Simon.

'Ganondorf! Sing us a song! Go on!'

'Fine. If you so wish. But I will watch you suffer later.'

Peach handed Ganondorf her uklele to help him play.

Ganondorf burst into song, playing the ukulele, on a title called 'An Imposing Kinda Warlock.'

I get on with life as a warlock,

I'm an imposing kinda person,

I like pain and malice,

I like to contemplate evil,

But when I start to daydream…

My mind turns straight to destruction!

Five six seven eight!

Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about destruction with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's evil making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Evil or...  
Destruction?

I like to use words like 'Death' and 'Evil.'  
I like to use words about evil.  
But when I stop my talking,  
My mind turns straight to destruction.

Five six seven eight...

Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about destruction with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's evil making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Evil or...  
Destruction?

I like to hang out with Ghirahim and Zant.  
But when left alone,  
My mind turns straight to destruction.

Five six seven eight...

Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about destruction with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's evil making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Evil or...  
Destruction?

I hate good and kindness.  
But I just think back to destruction,  
And I'm happy once again.

Five six seven eight...

'Well done Ganondorf! That was actually pretty amazing!' applauded Daisy with a smile.

'If a bit dark.' added Palutena.

Ganondorf blushed, before choking Simon to hide his embarrassment.

'We'll do one last roll! I need my beauty sleep!' announced Peach.

The fateful arrow spun yet again…

And landed on Richter, who, being proud, picked a dare. The arrow rolled again, and Wario was selected to pick a dare.

'Help me…' muttered the blue-attired vampire huntsman.

'Alright!' Wario said, with an evil smirk. Richter had a bad feeling about this.

'I dare you to tell me the truth! Who do you fancy?'

'Hey, that's cheating! You can't do that!' stuttered Richter.

'I can too! It's not cheating, it's a loophole! And loopholes are allowed!'

By this point Wario had the smuggest grin anyone could ever have.

'Okay…here goes…' Richter trembled. 'It's Lucina.'

'I knew it! Ha! I told you!' crowed Dedede.

Richter hung his head in shame. Then, a spark of defiance overcame him.

'Die, monster! You don't belong in this world!' he sobbed to Wario, who had conveniently found his vampire cape out of nowhere and put it on.

'What is a man?' Wario jested, throwing his fizzy drink aside. 'A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk! Have at you!'

'Not funny, Wario.' Richter replied in a stoic tone, before everyone except Peach left the room.

Richter and Lucina ended up walking down the corridor together.

'Do you really…like me?' purred Lucina softly.

Richter's face took on an embarrassed tone.

'…Yes.' he affirmed.

Lucina's heart melted. 'Oh, Ricky, Ricky, Ricky! I love you too! I always have!' she gushed, somewhat dorkily, throwing her arms around the muscular demon slayer.

'So sweet.' murmured Dedede, having stayed behind to watch. 'I'll see to it that this relationship isn't forgotten.'

Meanwhile, Neos Torna were busy concocting their next scheme.

'Come on, reader, you haven't forgotten us, have you? Have you?' asked Waluigi.

'Now, Waluigi. Focus on the plan. I have located an extraordinary specimen of dragon in the sprawling savannah, to use for its dominant spirit, threatening appearance, and ease of getting to other places to claim other spirits. For as powerful as I am, I lack the ability to transport corporeal beings such as yourselves.' spoke the new leader, Galeem. 'Its name is Rathalos, and it lives among the Rathians.'

'So, am I right in saying, is the Rathalos spirit the most vital?' asked Pichu.

'Indeed it is.' declared Malos, having found it on the Neos Torna computer.

'After the failure of our last plan, I'm sure that we should be able to defeat the Smashers that way.' stated Pichu.

The four villains laughed evilly as they began to put their plan into action.


	5. Ingenuity and Injuries

Waluigi, Malos, Pichu, and Galeem were readying the final steps of their plan to capture Rathalos's spirit. Waluigi had invented a cheap teleportation device that would transport them to the savannah where Rathalos lived, at the cost of breaking after one use. This was of no concern, however, as they could just fly back on Rathalos.

'This should be easy, with Lord Galeem on our side.' spoke Pichu, rubbing his stubby hands together.

'Actually, I cannot assist you in this endeavour.' revealed Galeem.

'Why not?' asked Malos.

'I am bound to the Smash Mansion for eternity. After a great battle with the personification of creation, which I lost, I was sealed down here. That creator's name is…Master Hand.'

'I see. So you can't help us? Waaaaaa…' said Waluigi.

'Don't be stupid, Waluigi.' deadpanned Galeem.

'Why can't you just teleport us yourself?'

'I told you thrice already. Even with my infinite power, I cannot teleport a corporeal being.'

'Why not?'

'So the author can have you invent a device to teleport yourself. Which you've just done. Now hurry!'

'I guess we will…'muttered Waluigi, activating his device and teleporting Neos Torna (sans Galeem) to the plains.

'We need to be on high alert.' whispered Malos.

Suddenly, with lightning speed, Rathalos descended, and grabbed Waluigi in his claws.

'Ow! Put me down! Why am I always bullied?' asked Waluigi.

Pichu used his spirit gun, but Rathalos was simply too strong-willed to be affected by it.

Waluigi brought out Lucien, his new tennis racket (of which he was partially in control) and hit Rathalos around the head. This only maddened the beast, however, and in another attempt to remove these intruders from its home, Rathalos threw Waluigi into his gaping maw.

'Leggo! Leggo!' screamed Waluigi.

The purple-wearing mischief hit Rathalos on the inside with Lucien, forcing him to be spat out and causing the monster pain. Pichu then used Thunder, knocking Rathalos to the ground and electrocuting him.

Rathalos attempted to fly up into the air to carry on fighting, but he painfully struggled, and eventually toppled down exhausted from a broken wing. Pichu aimed his spirit gun, but Rathalos was already back on his feet, charging at the intruders.

Malos slashed with his Monado, hitting Rathalos's head, and the two began pushing against each other. Eventually, Rathalos managed to rush past, trampling Malos, before breathing fire at Pichu.

What the dragon hadn't counted on was Waluigi. Wario's brother fully enveloped Lucien's power, transforming into a mummified version of himself.

Waluigi fired an orb of darkness at Rathalos's other wing, incapacitating him. At this point, Pichu fired his spirit gun at Rathalos, painfully removing what little sentience it had, and forcing it to be his loyal slave.

'Come to me, precious beast…' Pichu sneered, and Rathalos obeyed.

As the terrible trio flew back on Rathalos, Waluigi reflected on their plans.

'Say, are we actually going to ruin the whole competition, or are we just getting me in?'

'Fool! We're destroying that infernal hand for good!'

Meanwhile, the next battle had already begun, between Ganondorf and Captain Falcon.

'Show your moves!' shouted Captain Falcon, as his team of cheerleaders cheered.

'Certainly. If you shall desire it, I shall desire it too. I will show you my full strength.'

'Your full strength is haircare products?'

'We don't talk about that!' growled the Gerudo.

'Get 'em, Ganon, my son!' shouted Demise from the audience, in stark contrast to his usual calm self.

'I'll provide the dances and cheerleading!' proclaimed Ghirahim.

'My god shall surely achieve this. Go get that worthless copycat, my lord!' hollered Zant.

Ganondorf smiled smugly in response.

The two combatants clenched their fists as they entered the Super Mario Maker stage.

The two titans used their respective kick attacks, colliding with each other. Ganondorf growled, immediately using a Flame Choke, sapping the bounty hunter of his strength. Captain Falcon, however, broke free, quickly hitting the Demon King with Raptor Boost, before using his forward aerial.

Ganondorf sprinted and punched Captain Falcon with full force just as the stage switched styles. Falcon, however, merely dived at Ganondorf's face and readied a Falcon Punch, eliciting a cheer from his fans.

Ganondorf was not to be beaten, however, readying his own Warlock Punch, and the two let their punches collide, creating an explosion of sheer energy that floored both fighters.

The stage morphed into Pirate Ship as the fighters landed, bruised and battered. Ganondorf smirked; he recognised this location. Any advantage was helpful to him.

An Assist Trophy spawned in the centre of the ship, and Captain Falcon powered through Ganondorf's mighty strength and broke it, summoning Ghirahim.

Ghirahim frantically screamed 'My makeup isn't ready yet!' and rapidly fought against the spell forcing him to attack the reincarnation of his master's hatred. This was a man he was bound to serve too. Ghirahim let out a resigned 'Sorry, master' as he slashed Ganondorf with multiple sword strikes, leaving the Gerudo King open to a Falcon Punch.

'You wanted to see my full power? Consider your wish granted.' Ganondorf smirked. This would be a piece of cake.

Ganondorf fired a bolt of electricity at Captain Falcon, painfully shocking him for a prolonged period as the bounty hunter begged for mercy and said he was cheating.

'Boss! Boss! Boss!' Zant shouted from the audience, accompanied by Ghirahim in cheerleader's outfit.

Ganondorf simply smirked sadistically, casually walking up to Captain Falcon and choking him with an enhanced Flame Choke while simultaneously slashing at the racer with a black Master Sword.

'I'll just leave you here for now. Have a nice stay!' Ganondorf chuckled, sending Captain Falcon into the water and slowly drowning him.

'GANONDORF!' bellowed Master Hand. 'YOU WILL LEAVE THIS MATCH AT ONCE! WE AGREED THAT YOU WOULDN'T USE YOUR TRUE POWERS!'

And there, the match ended, with Captain Falcon having fallen unconscious and being sent to Dr. Mario.

'Ah, it's that idiot Falcon Man. I'd-a better cure him and-a use him for target practice!'

'No, Mario! Don't!' begged Dr. Luigi. His brother had aimed a pill at C. Falcon's nose.


	6. Allegiance and Agony

Disclaimer: Still don't own Smash. There are heavy WoL spoilers in this chapter.

King K. Rool, Ridley, and Dark Samus were walking (or, in DS's case, floating) to the Smash Cafeteria to grab themselves a drink each, when they encountered Lucina and Richter kissing.

'Again? That's the third time today!' shouted K. Rool so everyone could hear.

'Thank you, K. Rool. Someone had to say it eventually.' muttered Dr. Eggman Nega, the waiter.

Lucina and Richter stopped, instantly embarrassed.

'Why did you have to ruin the moment!?' yelled King Dedede. 'This was going to be a perfect scene for my fanfiction!'

'The one where you're an edgy OC far stronger than the canon characters? That doesn't make sense, if it's about all of us. What's it called? Life At Another Smash Tournament or something?' said Taranza.

'You scared me!' blubbered Dedede in his Texan accent.

'Let's get them. Tear them apart.' cackled Ridley, taking advantage of the chaos.

'I have a sword that kills dragons, you know!' begged Lucina, brandishing it.

'Do you, now?' asked Ridley, quickly disarming her and eating her blade as Dark Samus absorbed Richter's lifeforce, doing her iconic evil laugh.

King K. Rool roared at Lucina as Ridley tore her up.

Master Hand teleported into this commotion and bellowed at the villains louder than ever before.

'KING K. ROOL! TIME OUT ON THE NAUGHTY STEP! AND YOU TWO…ARE BANNED!'

The Metroid villains sloped off, to the rejoicing of everyone except the fanbase. Dedede even commented on how this would be a great part for his fanfiction.

Master Hand used his magic powers to bring Lucina and Richter back to life, and the two had no memory of what had just happened.

'All going to plan.' snickered Pichu. 'You lot can take their places now.'

Pichu had used an abandoned, derelict machine built by Professor E. Gadd that had been salvaged by Waluigi. This machine heightened the emotions of those afflicted by it, causing the attack by Ridley, Dark Samus, and King K. Rool.

'That's it?' asked Waluigi. 'Waahhhhhhhh! I thought this victory would be-a legit!'

'We're the villains. We don't do legit.' Pichu simply stated.

'Oh yeah…but I ain't evil in canon!' Waluigi retorted.

'Pikachu is allegedly stronger than me in canon. That hasn't stopped me from being a superior counterpart to him!' Pichu growled menacingly.

'Guys…' Malos surprisingly attempted to restore order.

'Up until now I believed that we were going to prove our worth to Master Hand. But now I realise that that wasn't the case. I was just a tool for your petty revenge scheme! I want nothing to do with this!' Waluigi flounced off.

'Be afraid, Waluigi, be very afraid. I can't possibly say what will be in store for your future, but let's just say, you'll be very cross by the end of it! AHAHAHAHA!'

At this point, Pichu had truly crossed the line between good and evil, the line between light and darkness, the line between Heaven and Hell. Like a fragile twig, his mind had snapped, all except for his cold, calculating core.

'Fear not, Pichu.' spoke Galeem with authority. 'That purple brute was but a pawn in our scheme. We can always replace him.'

Suddenly, a voice indescribable to all, except that it had a certain 'dark' quality to it, rang through the frigid room that Neos Torna was stationed in.

'Who is that?' Malos shouted. Then he screamed again, but louder.

'Silence, fool! I am the mighty Dharkon, ruler of the shadows. None dare to challenge me. My eye sees all and knows all. There is no escape.'

'Sounds like an edgy OC.' Malos shrugged. 'And why do you look like the child of Sauron from Lord Of The Rings and Dark Matter from Kirby?'

'Such sarcasm won't perturb me. You know why I'm here.'

'Actually, we don't.' Malos did another shrug.

'Galeem, I believe we have business to settle, here and now.'

'You know this creature?' Pichu asked Galeem.

'Dharkon! The god of Darkness sealed by the God of Chaos? There never was a weaker creature in the history of this world!'

'I believe, Galeem, that you were sealed by the god of Creation! An evil entity such as you should accept that the darkness quells any light.'

Galeem then shot a huge laser at Dharkon's eye, prompting the mass of writhing hatred to retaliate. Pichu and Malos then started to attack Galeem themselves.

'Why are you betraying me?' Galeem yelped as he was hit by Pichu's Skull Bash.

'It's perfectly simple. Dharkon here is a destroyer, a stronger and more capable leader than you could ever hope to be. The darkness quenches all light. You were just a key chess piece in my plan, a metaphorical game of chess. Now, I have no use for you. You have outlived your usefulness to me. Goodbye, Galeem.'

Pichu fired the spirit gun at Galeem, converting him into a spirit fom, which Pichu stuffed into a jar.

'We pledge our allegiance to you, Lord Dharkon!'


End file.
